


Coding quarrel

by junkohenoshi



Category: Black Rock Shooter - Fandom, Danganronpa SDR2, Persona 4
Genre: Angst, BRS AU, F/M, lonely Chiaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi
Summary: Yu’s otherself ( Golden obfuscation slayer) goes into Chiaki’s Otherself’s sector to try to reason with her, strange things happen.
Relationships: Yu Narukami/Chiaki Nanami





	Coding quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Rarely do I upload this frequently.

Yu or should I say golden obfuscation slayer stands in a wasteland full of broken code.   
“ she should be here...... show yourself Gamemaster!” suddenly the broken code becomes stable as the code takes the form of cat shaped pixels and starts shooting bullets at him like Galaga. Obfuscation slayer blocks them as the blade of his katana expands and becomes more like a greatsword as he reflects the attack right back at the pieces of code, the two pieces of code explode on impact. Obfuscation slayer sees Gamemaster in the distance. “ Gamemaster show yourself.” Gamemaster is wearing a long Poncho which is colored grey and it has a cat shaped hood with pink lines on the top which resembles the eyes of early pixel characters, from her hood he sees wavy brownish-pink hair.   
“ Gamemaster, you have to accept my house! You aren’t going to get any better if you keep ignoring me!” Gamemaster ignores him as a line of grayish pink code pushes Obfuscation slayer back.   
“ I don’t want your pity.....” Gamemaster says as Mauve colored Galaga ships appear in the sky as they shoot pastel orange beams at Obfuscation slayer. “ If..... I get rid of you maybe I can finally be alone.” Gamemaster says as she points her hand towards the silver-haired boy “ Eradicate him!” Obfuscation slayer right eye glows yellow as thunder comes out of his right hand and destroys the Galaga blasters. “ This has been going on for to long! it’s time to end this!” Obfuscation slayer’s katana absorbs the electricity from his hand and proceeds to shock Gamemaster with it.   
“ .................ah!” Gamemaster says as she feels Slayer on her stomach.   
“Gamemaster please....... you don’t have to go down this path! open up more.... to everyone!”   
Gamemaster grunts as more Galaga blasters materialize as they fire beans at Slayer, however Slayer laughs as the beams burn his flesh.   
“ I’ll do anything to save you, even if it means my own life.” Gamemaster disappears along with her sector, Slayer is sent back to his sector: a gorgeous dojo themed place. Slayer then feels something in his pocket and takes it out, turns out it’s a letter!   
“ to Slayer, II’l consider opening up to people more, your advice was Truly helpful........ I guess.” -Gamemaster   
Obfuscation smiles   
“ Guess their is hope for saving her after all.” Obfuscation says as Yu wakes up.   
“ Chiaki....... is she ever going to get okay?” Yu sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
